1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator manufacturing method, a switching apparatus, a transmission line switching apparatus, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
An actuator is known that includes piezoelectric film and electrodes applying voltage to the piezoelectric film, and operates according to expansion and contraction of the piezoelectric film by applying voltage thereto, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-191300
However, when the actuator is used as a switch that causes contact points to contact each other or move away from each other by causing the piezoelectric film to expand or contract, the contact points can get stuck together and be unable to move away from each other. Furthermore, this actuator is formed by layering different types of material, and therefore the stress of the piezoelectric film, for example, causes bowing of the actuator even when in an initial state with no voltage applied. Yet further, the lifespan of the piezoelectric film is shortened from repeated expansion and contraction.